


its the end of the world (and i feel fine)

by octopodian



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, The Emergence succeeds and the world ends, [just starts crying], and they always have, but its okay(ish) because they have each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: “There was nothing any of us could do. We all tried, and it didn't work. We weren't enough to stop it. Nothing we can do, now, except wait.”Martin pulls back from the hug and meets his eyes, guilt subdued by stubborn determination. He will not spend his last few moments in regret.“Besides it-it’s not like it’s… the end of the world, or anything,” he says weakly, unable to make Martin’s eyes.





	its the end of the world (and i feel fine)

Jon coughs. The acidic smoke curls its way into his lungs as everyone burns. He crawls into a kneeling position, trying to wipe the ash out of his eyes and stop his ears from ringing.

It hadn't worked. The counter-ritual, it must have- it must not have been enough. The emergence is happening. They lost.

A sudden embrace of warmth, engulfing him. He almost falls back onto the ground, trying to flee, but then the warmth starts crying.

“I’m sorry, Jon. I didn’t stop it. I couldn’t- I tried, and God, Peter is dead, he’s the only one who had any idea, and I-”

“It’s alright. It’s alright, Martin.” Jon wraps his arms around him, gently patting him in a way he really hopes is soothing.

“It isn’t! It couldn't be _less_ okay!”

No, perhaps not. Still. “There was nothing any of us could do. We all tried, and it didn't work. We weren't enough to stop it. Nothing we _can_ do, now, except wait.”

Martin pulls back from the hug and meets his eyes, guilt subdued by stubborn determination. He will not spend his last few moments in regret.

“Besides it-it’s not like it’s… the end of the world, or anything,” he says weakly, unable to make Martin’s eyes.

The sky is steadily going red. The streets are burning. There’s a rumbling shaking his chest, and Jon thinks his time is up before he realizes-

Martin is laughing. The world is ending, the world is falling apart, everything is over, and Martin is _laughing_.

Jon Knows, more than he’s ever known anything, more deeply and assuredly than the Beholding could ever offer him, exactly what he wants.

“Martin,” a murmur of acknowledgement, “can I kiss you?”

Martin’s eyes widen, and his entire face breaks into something not unlike hope. His entire face flushes and the freckles dusting his dark brown skin light up like stars in the night sky. It’s beautiful, and Jon opens his mouth to tell him so, but Martin is there, pressing against him, and he merely sighs, gently cupping his face.

It’s a bit awkward, and a bit too wet, and it’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened and may ever happen again.

Jon runs his hands down from Martin’s cheeks to his shoulders, feeling Martin’s hands at his waist and feeling utterly safe, even as the ground cracks away underneath him.

He pulls back, catching his breath, studying the way Martin does the same, the way they’ve nearly crawled on top of each other and Jon is practically sitting on his lap. He buries his face into Martin’s neck, trying to memorize his heartbeat and smell and the soft warmth of his chest.

“Figured it was about time I have a good idea for a change,” he mumbles into Martin's shoulder.

Martin laughs again, and Jon feels it in his chest. “A _very_ good idea. Almost makes up for all the bad ones.”

“Almost,” Jon points out. The sun is gone, now, and everything is far too bright. The street outside of the institute is bubbling.

The world is ending, and he feels… happy. He’s failed, but he has Martin. He’s always had Martin, and his only regret in all of this is not realizing it sooner.

“Goodbye, Martin. Knowing you has been a gift I’m… still not entirely sure I deserved.”

A soft smile. “Bye, Jon. In the next one, yeah?”

Jon pulls him in, this time, and not even the Final Annihilation wipes the dumb grins off of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> jonny sims: there will not be a happy ending and none of them will be okay  
> me: that aint no problem.... that aint no problem....


End file.
